Pretty U (SeokJun Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Memiliki Seokmin sebagai pacar bukanlah ide yang buruk. Walau jauh dari kriteria Junhwi tentang pasangan ideal, Seokmin sungguh laki-laki idaman bagi banyak perempuan. Dia tampan, selera humornya bagus, dan pandai membangun kepercayaan tanpa sebuah gombalan murah. "Tak ada yang paham betapa cantiknya kamu!" – Seokmin. (SEOKJUN/SEOKMIN x JUN/Fluff/HHJJ/Series) (1/7)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

Beberapa hari ini Junhwi resah.

Seokmin benar-benar menerornya lebih daripada seorang penguntit.

Pemuda itu membombardir ponsel dengan beribu teks tidak penting; mengirimkan buket bunga ke losmen barunya; dan mengejutkan tetangga dengan kelakukan abnormalnya yang memanjat beranda dengan seutas tambang, alih-alih pergi mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan wajar lewat pintu.

Saat ditanya alasan, yang Seokmin jawab sebagai pengakuan adalah: "Karena aku tahu jika aku datang baik-baik mengetuk pintu rumahmu, Noona pasti tidak akan membukakan kalau melihat yang datang adalah aku."

* * *

 **Pretty U (SeokJun Ver.)**

 **Rating** : M (PG-13)  
 **Length** : Series (1/7)  
 **Genre(s)** : School-life, Romance, Humor  
 **Pairing** : Multi-Pairing (SeungHanSoo, HoZi, GyuWon, VerKwan, SeokJun, ChanHao)  
 **Warning(s)** : AU; face-paced style; future-setting; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; beware of crack and weird!Seok; contain dirty-talk(s); self-beta.

.

.

.

 **PS (Must Read!)** : Fanfik ini berhubungan langsung sama proyek multi-chapter yang baru-baru ini kutekunin; **_Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_**. Di sini ngambil setting masa depan, di mana ada beberapa dari mereka yang udah lulus sekolah dan semuanya udah pacaran sama pasangan masing-masing. Bisa dibaca langsung, sih, soalnya fik ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kalau penasaran gimana mereka sebelum bisa nyampe ke yang kugambarin di fik ini, baca dulu aja. Oh! Fanfik yang dimaksud belum tamat, malah baru keluar beberapa chapter. Just bear with it, I'll work hard to update it once per week. Well, makasih udah baca dan tinggalin review habis baca, ya. :)

* * *

"Apa lagi yang kamu mau sekarang?"

"Seorang pendengar. Aku ingin bercerita."

Pusing di kepala Jun benar-benar merebak dan dia menggali sakunya untuk mengetik nomor —"Halo. Apa benar ini kantor polisi? Dengar, di sini ada orang mesum yang mencoba mencuri pakaian dalamku. Tolong cepat kirim petugas kalian sebelum dia bertindak lebih jauh, oke? Alamatnya di—"

Seokmin kelabakan. Tangannya buru-buru merebut ponsel dari tangan Junhwi dan mencabut langsung baterainya. "Y-Yak! Noona tega sekali! Bagaimana kalau mereka menganggap serius dan ke mari untuk membawa petugas dan aku diringkus? Apa kamu tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak." Junhwi membalas. Ringkas.

Dagu Seokmin jatuh ke bawah.

(Sebenarnya, sambungan itu tak pernah benar-benar berlangsung sebab Junhwi belajar dari pengalaman. Karena, terakhir kali dia menghubungi nomor polisi, petugas yang meladeni sambungannya berkata: "Apa kau wanita jadi-jadian yang melaporkan kasus pencurian celana dalam seperti tempo hari? Dengar, kali ini kami tidak akan tertipu lagi untuk yang kedua kali." lalu, sambungan diputus tanpa basa-basi. Junhwi menduga mungkin itu semua karena suaranya.)

Junhwi mengambil napas panjang. Menghembuskannya dalam sekali jeda. "Jadi, cepat ke topiknya dan jangan berputar-putar karena aku mengantuk. Mau tidur."

Seokmin bercerita dari prolog hingga epilog. Masuk ke tengah cerita, Junhwi mulai menyemburkan tawa, berubah menjadi pribadinya yang ceria. Apa yang Seokmin inginkan benar-benar dia dapatkan.

Laki-laki itu baru akan pergi dengan sengiran aneh jika Junhwi melembutkan raut wajah dan menarik kurva kecil di sudut bibirnya.

(Lagipula Junhwi tidak pernah berniat mengusir laki-laki itu dari tempat tinggalnya karena mendengarkan cerita Seokmin adalah hal yang akhir-akhir ini dia sukai.)

(Motif Seokmin rela datang malam-malam adalah hanya untuk membuat Junhwi kembali tersenyum setelah tugas yang berat di kampus.)

* * *

"Seokmin ..."

"Ya, Noona?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa? Apa? Aku pasti akan kabulkan!"

"BERHENTI MENGINTILIKU KE MANAPUN KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI BAHAN PERBINCANGAN ORANG-ORANG KAMPUS!"

(Tersebar gosip bahwa Junhwi adalah mahasiswi centil yang doyan brondong. Semuanya salah Seokmin karena dia datang dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh.)

* * *

Mungkin keputusannya salah. Mungkin juga kehidupan tentram bukanlah miliknya. Atau, gabungkan keduanya dan Junhwi makin merasa bahwa dunia ini kejam.

Seokmin benar-benar polusi suara yang bermanifestasi sebagai manusia. Mulutnya seperti banyak, tapi tak kasat mata. Belum lagi, kelakuannya sungguh aneh dan tidak bisa dinalar.

"Kenapa kau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam pot kosong berisi tanah?" Junhwi bertanya datar.

"Karena aku mau bersahabat dengan cacingnya supaya mereka bekerja semakin keras untuk menggemburkan tanah. Aku ingin tanamanmu nanti tumbuh subur, Noona. Jadi aku harus melakukannya."

Kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu, secara tidak langsung, Junhwi meresmikan hubungan. Jika saja itu bisa dikatakan hubungan karena sejak awal, apa yang dia lalui dengan Seokmin sudah lebih daripada sekedar pendekatan. Hanya Junhwi saja yang terus mengulur-ulur dan berkata bahwa dia butuh sebentar lagi sebagai pembuktian.

Memiliki Seokmin sebagai pacar bukanlah ide yang buruk. Walau jauh dari kriteria Junhwi tentang pasangan idaman, Seokmin sungguh laki-laki idaman bagi banyak perempuan. Dia tampan, selera humornya bagus, dan pandai membangun kepercayaan tanpa sebuah gombalan murah.

Junhwi benar-benar diperlakukan seperti tuan puteri. Diantar-jemput tepat waktu dengan tumpangan motor mewah; diajak nonton ke bioskop bintang lima; bahkan jika mereka jalan, yang mentraktir selalu Seokmin. Padahal Jun merasa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang patut membuatnya mendapatkan semua itu.

Tapi Junhwi selalu akan berpikir ulang untuk mengatakan pilihannya salah. Semenjak kejadian beberapa bulan yang selalu lekat dalam ingatannya—

"Aku tunggu Noona di sini, ya." kata Seokmin saat Junhwi sibuk mengecek kelengkapan ujiannya – benar, hari ini dia akan menghadapi ujian seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi. Pensil, penghapus, nomor peserta; ceklis. Seokmin tersenyum cerah, seperti matahari. "Semangat! Aku terus berharap Noona mudah dalam menjawab tesnya nanti."

"Hngg."

(Jun tahu hatinya hanya tidak pandai mengaku, bahwa pelan-pelan mungkin dia jatuh cinta.)

* * *

Butuh perjuangan panjang bagi Seokmin agar cintanya diakui dan mendapat balasan.

Lima tahun enam bulan. Siapapun pasti sudah cukup sinting untuk menunggu. Seokmin sudah berulang-ulang patah hati, tapi dia adalah laki-laki bodoh karena selalu kembali.

Kalau diingat-ingat, satu-satunya pihak yang tahan banting terhadap penantian mungkin adalah Seokmin. Jika Seokmin kembali memutar kenangan, dia selalu bersimpati pada dirinya sendiri, tapi bersyukur karena dia melepaskan pilihan untuk mencari gadis lain untuk disukai.

Seokmin tertawa. Penantiannya terbayar setimpal. Junhwi sekarang di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Junhwi mengerutkan alis saat melihat Seokmin tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dasar tidak waras."

* * *

Junhwi baru pulang dari kampus dengan setumpuk lelah menggelayut.

"Dor!" Seokmin mengagetkan Junhwi dari balik pintu tapi gadis itu hanya menoyor kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu modus operandimu, jadi kalau memang ingin mengejutkan pakai cara lain yang lebih baru."

Seokmin pura-pura cemberut. "Kupikir Noona masih gampang ditipu seperti dulu." katanya. Lalu laki-laki itu mengkeret setelah diberi pandangan tajam. "Aku lelah, Seokmin. Jangan picu stresku melonjak karena aku dalam keadaan bisa membunuh orang." Junhwi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, mendesah panjang. "Hangatkan air di bak buatku." katanya.

Seokmin mengangguk patuh dan menjalankan perintah tanpa banyak beralasan.

"Lelah sekali?" tanyanya, saat kembali bergabung dengan gadis itu di sofa.

Junhwi membuka sebelah matanya yang terkatup, mengintip. Tangannya naik untuk mengusap peluh di wajah pacarnya. "Lumayan. Tapi kurasa hanya untuk periode ini. Kamu tahu tradisi yang senior yang berjaya, kan?"

"Ah. Ternyata para mahasiswa melakukannya juga." Seokmin mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di atas sofa. Kepalanya ada di pangkuan Junhwi dan matanya lurus memandang gadis itu. Kakinya dijulurkan, tumpah-ruah melebihi sofa karena badannya tinggi tapi panjang sofa tak seberapa.

"Maaf. Aku mengabaikanmu selama seminggu lebih. Tugas di kampus sungguh-sungguh sedang panen raya."

Seokmin menggeleng. "Bukan masalah."

"Jadi, apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku sedang ujian percobaan sebelum tes akhir. Guru kelasku menyarankan beberapa pilihan perguruan tinggi, tapi kurasa aku akan masuk ke kampusmu saja."

Mereka jarang bertemu karena mahasiswa tahun pertama dan siswa tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas pasti punya banyak agenda untuk dikerjakan.

"... Noona?" panggil Seokmin.

"Apa?"

"Boleh cium?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Junhwi hingga dia memberi persetujuan.

Seokmin bangkit, dan dia tidak mengambil banyak waktu untuk bergerak mendominasi. Junhwi merasakan deru napas laki-laki itu menerpa wajahnya. Bibirnya disapu dalam lembut ciuman

Sewajarnya laki-laki, Seokmin merasa ketagihan. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya tautan bibir dan bibir lama-lama menuntut langkah selanjutnya. Mereka berciuman dalam, hingga butuh waktu bagi Junhwi untuk menghilangkan hiperventilasinya sampai mereka kembali mengulang dari awal. Tangan Seokmin merayap, mengalung di pinggang pacarnya, dan terus naik.

Junhwi menggeplak tangan Seokmin yang mulai bergerayangan menuju area dada. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh."

Mereka membuat jarak. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah karena sentuhan. Seokmin bertanya kemudian, "Kenapa? Noona takut?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya ... tidak mau melakukannya sekarang." Junhwi memalingkan wajah. Sial. Jika memang hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya jadi perawan, besok dia pasti akan menyalahkan Seokmin.

Seokmin menelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah sampai _intercourse_ , Noona. Aku janji cuma pegang-pegang, tidak dilanjutkan." _Karena itu bisa kapan-kapan._

"Baiklah." ucap Junhwi setelah beberapa menit. Seokmin memerhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik pacarnya. Tangannya yang gemetar saat dia menarik lepas kemeja dari tubuhnya, bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak, dan rambut pendeknya yang disemir keringat.

Saat ini, Junhwi hanya membiarkan bra menutup pandangan Seokmin dari sesuatu yang ada di tubuh wanita. Seokmin menilai.

Mata Junhwi mencari distraksi agar tak bertemu dengan mata Seokmin. "Maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan. Aku bukan gadis dengan ukuran cup C atau D."

Seokmin menjentikkan jari. "Maka dari itu, mungkin jika kusentuh sedikit dia bisa tumbuh. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, sih ..." Dia memandang Junhwi; dan gadis itu menganggap Seokmin menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Dadamu kan sudah dari sananya rata. Dan kupikir sudah tidak ada harapan untuk menunggunya besar."

Ada hening beberapa saat.

Langkah Junhwi lebar-lebar ke belakang hanya untuk mengambil pisau dapur. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu tapi Seokmin sudah kabur ke luar. "KE MARI KAU LEE SEOKMIN! BIAR KUKEBIRI KELAMINMU!"

* * *

Pada suatu Minggu yang menyenangkan, Seokmin memutuskan kencan ganda dengan Soonyoung dan Jihoon di taman dekat gedung sekolah mereka.

"Besar nanti aku ingin punya dua anak."

"Bicaramu seolah-olah kamu adalah anak kecil. Kamu tidak bisa lihat dirimu sebesar apa?" Junhwi mengerutkan dahi.

Seokmin membuat mimik terkejut. "Tahu darimana aku _besar_? Jangan-jangan Noona mengintipku saat aku menumpang mandi di rumahmu, ya?"

(Seokmin tak berkata lebih banyak saat lengannya dipiting.)

"Eh, tapi serius. Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, aku pingin punya dua anak. Satu perempuan, satu laki-laki. Yang jadi anak pertamanya nanti laki-laki supaya dia bisa menjaga adik perempuannya."

"Kita?" Junhwi memicingkan mata. "Percaya diri sekali. Siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan bocah sepertimu?"

"Hee?" Seokmin mengerutkan hidung. "Bukankah Noona sudah janji?!"

"Ya, ya. Kalau begitu cepat lulus dan susul aku, kalau kamu memang bersikeras."

"Tentu. Secepatnya, Noona. Aku akan datang pada ayahmu dengan sebongkah berlian."

Junhwi terkekeh kecil.

Soonyoung, baru kembali bergabung bersama mereka sambil membawa empat buah krepes di tangan. Jihoon tidak nampak karena gadis itu ijin ke toilet untuk buang air. "Aku hanya dengar yang bagian terakhir. Wow. Ada yang sudah membicarakan masa depan di sini." ucapnya. "Jadi, jadi, bisa diulang?"

Seokmin membuat mimik cerah. "Aku dan Jun Noona sudah membuat perencanaan."

"Jangan didengarkan. Dia hanya membual." Junhwi berujar. Lebih karena dia malu jika rencana masa depan itu bocor ke orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Begini, Sahabat. Kami akan menikah. Tentu saja bukan dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi akan. Setelah lulus, aku akan menyusulnya ke kampus tempatnya berkuliah. Lalu, jika Noona diwisuda, aku akan melamarnya saat dia maju ke panggung begitu namanya dipanggil. Jadi, untuk saat ini aku hanya akan menabung banyak uang sebagai persiapan.

"Dan ya. Bagian pentingnya! Kami akan memiliki dua anak. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki."

"Kalian benar-benar membuat rencana dengan baik. Aku dan Jihoon saja belum kepikiran." Soonyoung mengetuk dagu. Memerhatikan Junhwi lekat-lekat. Di saat yang sama, Jihoon datang dengan raut polos tak mengerti apa-apa. "Tapi, aku mau memberi saran. Kurasa kau harus menyerah pada mimpimu tentang memiliki anak."

Seokmin dan Junhwi berkoor kompak: "Kenapa?"

Jihoon, yang baru bergabung, hanya mengamati pacarnya dan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres bakal terjadi setelah detik ini.

"APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT BAHWA PACARMU ITU LAKI-LAKI? HAHAHA."

 _Benar, kan._

Junhwi memasang raut datar, tak tersenyum dan tak berkomentar apapun. Hanya diam.

Jihoon menarik kerah baju pacarnya dan menyeretnya pulang dengan mimik tidak enak: "Maafkan pacarku, Sunbae. Sungguh. Maafkan dia. Mereka berdua memang idiot nomor satu."

Seokmin mencoba memanggil, "Noona?"

"Ayo kita ke rumahku, Seok. Kamu tidak apa-apa hilang perjaka sekarang, kan? Bantu aku buat hamil. Aku mau buktikan pada sahabatmu kalau aku masih perempuan dan bisa melahirkan."

(Pada akhirnya itu hanya jadi wacana karena Soonyoung ada di depan rumah Junhwi untuk berlutut minta maaf.)

(Seokmin mengutuk sahabatnya.)

(Jihoon marah pada pacarnya untuk jangka waktu yang lama dan Soonyoung baru mendapatkan maaf setelah dia diberi memar di pipi dan sudut bibir oleh sepupu tersayang Jihoon, Seungcheol.)

* * *

Hanya di depan Seokmin Junhwi bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Berlaku tanpa menggunakan topeng, bicara dengan kata-kata sesukanya, bahkan menjadi gadis seperti yang seharusnya. Sebagai catatan tambahan, hanya Seokmin satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihatnya menangis. Sebab, Junhwi merupakan tipe yang hanya akan menyimpan segalanya untuk diri sendiri tanpa harus berbagi karena dia tak yakin orang lain akan mengerti.

Ketika Junhwi terpuruk dengan banyak pikiran negatif menjajah kepercayaan dirinya, Seokmin tidak berkata-kata yang menggurui dan hanya menemaninya hingga seluruh gundah gadis itu lenyap tak bersisa. Laki-laki itu memeluknya, menjadi tempat bersandar, tanpa pernah sedikitpun bosan. Junhwi benar-benar merasa beruntung.

Bahkan jika jelas-jelas Junhwi yang melakukan kesalahan dan membuat kekacauan, yang dikatakan Seokmin adalah:

"Kalau begitu, itu semua salah temanmu. Kamu jangan khawatir, Noona. Aku yang akan mengatur segalanya untukmu."

* * *

"Seokmin-ah?"

"Ya?" Seokmin mengangkat kepala dari kue pesanannya. Berhenti membersihkan sendok yang dileleri cokelat cair untuk memerhatikan pacarnya.

Junhwi mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kafe. Banyak gadis-gadis muda memadati distro baju yang dimilikinya dengan Jeonghan. Mereka semua keluar dengan raut puas, dan rok modis yang berkibar-kibar. "Apakah aku harus keluar memakai gaun di kencan berikutnya?"

Seokmin sempat termenung karena Junhwi sekarang sudah tidak canggung lagi dalam mengucap diksi kencan dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Mungkin ini perkembangan; harus diapresiasi. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku tetap menyukaimu yang menjadi diri sendiri."

"Baiklah. Jangan protes kalau aku kembali memakai jins, ya!"

"Memangnya aku pernah komentar apa? Aku bahkan tidak keberatan kalau Noona datang dengan atribut preman sekalipun." katanya. "Oh. Rambutmu mulai panjang," komentar Seokmin, menambahkan.

Junhwi menyikat rambutnya dengan jejari. "Ya. Terakhir kali kupotong kan, hampir setahun yang lalu." ucapnya. "Sebenarnya susah. Aku masih belum terbiasa, jadi rasanya gerah."

"Kalau kamu merasa risih, kenapa bersikeras untuk memanjangkan?"

"Boleh kupotong?"

Seokmin tersenyum singkat. "Aku tidak pernah melarang."

Junhwi berhenti menatap ke luar. Tangannya menyuil-nyuil eskrim pesanannya. "Aku jadi ingat. Bukankah tipemu itu yang berambut lurus hitam panjang?"

"Woah. Aku terharu Noona menyimpan kenangan-kenangan bersamaku dulu di SMP dan tidak pernah lupa. Di sini kukira hanya aku yang melakukannya."

Junhwi memamerkan kepalan sebagai ancaman, dan Seokmin terkekeh. "Beringas seperti biasa, huh, Noona?"

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaannya."

"Kenapa kamu memilih memacariku? Tipemu adalah gadis dengan rambut panjang dan punya banyak kelakuan manis. Sementara aku ... kamu bisa lihat sendiri. Hobiku adalah bicara keras dan blak-blakan, rambutku dipangkas pendek, dan tingkahku jauh dari kata feminim. Apa itu semua tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Eskrim di piring pesanan Junhwi mulai meleleh karena sudah limabelas menit berlalu tapi dia tak kunjung memakannya. Hening menggigit, dan hanya ada alunan musik trot klasik dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di sisi-sisi kafe, menjalar ke telinga mereka. Entah mengapa Junhwi merasa dia terjebak dalam suasana yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Aku senang pada akhirnya kamu mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini, setelah sekian lama. Alasanku, maksudnya."

Junhwi menarik atensinya pada Seokmin seorang.

"Aku suka padamu." Seokmin membuat mata Junhwi terpaku padanya dan meyakinkan gadis itu lewat pandangan yang sarat makna. "Karena, Noona, tak semua orang paham betapa cantiknya kamu selain aku."

(Seokmin pulang dengan kepala benjol sementara Junhwi merendam kepalanya di air es untuk meredakan panas yang menjalari wajahnya.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:  
**

SOMEONE PLS HELP ME GATHER MYSELF! dari semalem aku dihantuin sama mv _pretty u_ dan OH GOSH! entahlah aku harus terimakasih atau gimana buat papah han seungsoo yang bikin ni anak2 makin berkilau macem permata baru gosok. #yha. seokmin alamakkkk. TT kenapa dia makin tampan kenapaaa TT dan pas liriknya nyampe _neo yeppeoda_ ITU! ITU! udah aku gelindingan dulu.

ps; fik ini dikerjain setelah aku susah tidur dan akhirnya bergadang dari jam 1. kepalaku penuh sama dorongan2(?) buat nulis dan terciptalah(?) fik aneh ini.  
ps2; padahal gue kudunya belajar soalnya empat jam dari sekarang gue harus presentasi, dan dosennya itu kajur plus dia killer.  
ps3; 1/7 soalnya bakal ada 7 kisah dengan 7 pair berbeda. pairnya tentu pair yg muncul di _zutto mae kara suki deshita_.  
ps4; intercourse itu hubungan seks yg udah ke tahap 'masukin'. ah gausah dijelasin pasti udah pada tau sendiri yakan. :p  
ps5; karakter seokmin di sini kurang lebih hasil racikan headcanon aku dengan prompt _what if._ yg bisa kubayangin kalo seok punya cewek yaa pasti tu cewek dihargain banget sama dia. :v  
ps6; tapi pada akhirnya seokmin dan jun masih sama2 perjaka(?) loh ya.  
ps7; pair lainnya bakal diapdet asap. aku bakal usahain nulis minggu ini juga. mungkin meanie atau hozi.


End file.
